Between the lines of These Sisters
by Wizshadow42
Summary: Red and Black expose their true struggles within others and is story is connected to Everything Has Changed.
1. Chapter 1

CAT EXPERIENCES TENNIS COURT

* * *

_Don't you think that's its boring how people talk making smart with their words again well I'm bored_

Chin in my hand as I try to stay awake from another painful, drawout speech.

"Caterina, you know those people are murderous savages. Believing that they are right rule to this state, hmph even to the country. Your father said to make sure you're safe but I didn't promise him as your protector. Right now I really don't need my neice turning into a criminal like Alessandra."

Fiddling my purse strap, Aida shouts again, "Caterina Murphy, are you listening to me?"

I glare at her then back to my purse, Dior I think. " That's not my name." Aunt Aida yelled, " What do you mean you're Caterina Murphy!"

"I am a valentine!" Particles bubbled as my cheek felt swollen. Holding back a tear, I run past her and into the restroom. Heaving into the sink as I try to hold myself up, tilting my face and peering into my reflection. **_No one knows the sins I've done. I've never meant to be a bad girl but vengeance is a bittersweet drug._ **Her words echoes through my skull. **_Why must you act as an animal?! You're just like your mother! Always needing to get involve in these things that's none of your business! Why Cat, why?_**

_Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it_

A joker smile creeps between my dimples, there's dark shadows under my sparkling orbs.**_ Being caved in this house is_**

a bird complete boredom but when its set free you can never tame it again.

Never not chasing a million things I want... I am as only young as the minute is full of it...

**_But I know they'll never own me..._**

* * *

**_Tennis Court ~Lorde_**

**_I do not own Victorious or this song._**


	2. Chapter 2

Beck, You're just like a pill

Summary:

Beck and Jade is kind of getting rocky again except this time its not Jade's jealousy that ignites the flame.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thank you pinkcrazyness for your alert. Now on with the show!

* * *

" And that's why I couldn't eat my hoagie." Beck and Andre nods at Tori's usual complaints about Trina. Cat cocks a brow to indicate she was listening while on her phone. " You call that a story."

" Rex!" The puppet kept the same expression as Robbie start to speak to the doll. Vega gave them strange looks. " Well if she's done talking, I liked to speak."

I switched my weight to my right hip, " I got a big role in a movie," Cat beamed at her raven haired friend, " That is what's up, J. So, what type of movie is it?" She playfully punched me on my arm. " It's a drama/ comedy teen film; it's named The Truth About Chew. I was going for the starring role but the director felt I would fit well for the misfit girl, Annabelle Donn. She seems to have a major part to the film so I guess I'm okay with it."

Andre smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder, " Well it doesn't matter if you get to main character you're still an amazing actress. "

I feel my cheeks heat up a little," Thanks Dre."

" Yeah, congratulations Jade." I nod towards Vega still leaning on her locker. A snicker catches my attention. I peer over my shoulder. It was Beck. His head was hanging low his long locks covering majority of his face, " Big role."

" Excuse me, Beck what did you say?"

He laughs again then began talking in high pitch girl voice. " I'm Jade. I'm going to be in a straight to DVD film that no one gonna see."

My eyes bulge out my sockets as my lips twist from the taste of lemon. " You're jealous?"

The Canadian teen flipped his hair as he scooted himself off the floor standing erect to me. " No. I think you're just asking for attention since Tori's story was better to waste time on. "

" My story wasn't boring." the Latina girl pouted. I ignored her for the moment.

" What makes you think I need attention?" _Today is not the day Beck._

He prowls towards me slithering too close, he runs a long finger against my porcelain cheek. " Jadelyn, you haven't had any in weeks, there's no need to shout."

**I swear you're just like a pill instead of making me better, you keep make ill**

I push him off of me getting my hair unruly, " Get the fuck away from me, Beck!:

He's skipping backwards watching his step, " You know want me! I own you Jade West!"

I **haven't moved from the spot where you left me**

My mouth fell ajar at my boyfriend._Well at least for now..._

_**This must be a bad trip, all of the other pill were different**  
_

_" What the hell is his problem?" I heard Andre grumbled._

_I felt something crawled into my hand " Jadey?"_

_I below and see Cat's eyes watery and darker than usual but when she called me, she seemed worried._

_" Jade, are you okay?" I hear Vega now and she's comes up beside me and her smile is gone._

**_Maybe I should get some help_**

I close my eyes and count to ten then inhale and exhale flip up my eyes.

" Its just a little trouble right now with us, I'll be fine."

Everyone watched me in belief, I begun to walk to my 2nd period.

* * *

**Run just as fast I as can**

**To middle of nowhere to middle of my frustrated tears**

Waiting til the halls are cleared, I sneak out the Janitors looking every which way for any teachers. Running to the nearest exit, the door slightly whines as I push on the medal bar. _Wnn. ' Ugh c'mon.' _Pushing the heavy exit, I manage to leave a gap that I can slide through.

Watching my boobs so they won't get rubbed against it, I miss my belt become hooked to clicking latch. ' Y_ou've got to be shitting with me right now.' Moving uncomfortably against the rectangle metal, I put my index and thumb between the leather trying to unhook the two._

_" Its amazing how you rather do it with big n heavy then with me." I stopped what I'm doing for a moment_

and search for the voice. Shady in a corner I spy Beck leaning on the lockers one foot against a bottom. " What are you doing here?"

He slips off the locker and stroll to me. " I ask you the same but I think you're well trusted."

T_rusted?_

_" W_hy wouldn't you trust me ?" This time he's close to me like earlier, " I've been wondering that for awhile when its me but then again I am a good actor. " He tugs at my belt slightly and let me loose. Before I could say thank you, he snorts, " You get a role because you're a freak. I audition and get bull."

**I can't stay on your life support ****There's a shortage in your switch**

_Is he really still crying about this? _**  
**

_" I really don't need this right now. I'll go on with my business if you go on with yours."_

_He roared with laughter , then he stop suddenly " Never."_

_I can't stay on your morphine, its making me itch_

_My head must of been a hairy tomato because my patience has left the building. _

_He went first tugging my arm back but I dodged then ran my hand across his eye , scratching_

_his way of sight rapidly and repeatedly._

_Arrgh! He screamed. " Fucking bitch!"_

**_And I swear you're just like a pill instead of making me better you making me ill_**

_Kicking my leg backwards I dig through my boot swiftly taking out my shears. Pointing the sharp object at him precisely at his throat. I licked my bottom lip tasting my own blood._

_" Stay away." _

**You're just like a pill**

* * *

**Song: Just like Pill ~ P!NK**

**If anyone have any song suggestion please let me know.**


End file.
